


Why am I being swept away?

by thequietrecluse



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan is a Good Hyung, Enemies to Friends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I didn't take the time to describe why the rivalry exists, Jeongin has the braincell, Just Roll With It, Kim Seungmin is So Done, M/M, Rivalry, Seungmin and Hyunjin are roommates, You really can't tell that they're in university but trust me they are, and also best friends, as he should, bringing back the hyunsung rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietrecluse/pseuds/thequietrecluse
Summary: Hyunjin and Jisung cannot get along. Seungmin and Chan have tried every tactic known to man to get them to stop fighting.Chan suggests one more.(alternate title: Chan suggests fake dating to guilt trip Hyunjin and Jisung into being civil. Feelings ensue.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: A thousand memories and a million more to come





	Why am I being swept away?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SKZMemories](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZMemories) collection. 



> Happy 1000 days Stray Kids! This past year has been full of triumphs and hardships, and I'm really happy to see SKZ come out of this stronger and better! Their recent music has been amazing, and because of them, I've met some amazing people. 
> 
> Fellow Stays, I hope you enjoy this? I seem to enjoy fake dating to an unhealthy degree, considering I can't seem to come up with a story that _doesn't_ involve fake dating of any kind. One day I'll write something different... but today is not that day ^_^

“Well, that was a bust.” Seungmin sighed as he watched his best friend storm away.

Chan stared at his phone, blowing up with angry messages from  _ his  _ best friend. “Yeah, we should have known a bribe and a sneak attack wouldn’t work either.”

“I hate this stupid feud,” Seungmin said, leaning back in his chair with a grumpy huff. “I don’t even know why they’re fighting, but the way they describe it is so stupid and juvenile. Hyunjin always makes me feel like a traitor for even suggesting anything to do with Jisung.”

“Jisung always has some stupid excuse every time I try to fix things. He’s not even trying to fool me anymore.” Chan muted his phone, slamming it face down onto the table. Seungmin winced.

Seungmin tapped an aimless tune on the table. “What should we do? I mean, we’re all basically friends, we could be one friend group if it weren’t for those two fucking idiots.”

Chan hummed, glancing between Seungmin’s fingers tapping and his now-quiet phone. Seungmin glanced at his own phone. He could see one message from Hyunjin, words dripping with anger and betrayal. He rolled his eyes. He loved Hyunjin, really, but the guy sure could hold a grudge.

“Okay, hear me out.” Seungmin turned back to Chan. “This is going to sound crazy, but let me explain.”

Seungmin snorted. “That sounds ominous.”

Chan’s lips quirked up into some semblance of a smile, though it still looked too anxious. “Maybe we’re looking at this all wrong. We’re trying to make them be friends for  _ their  _ benefit. What if we try to make them be friends for  _ our  _ benefit?”

“Intriguing. Go on.” Seungmin leaned forward.

“What if we pretended to date? We’re usually the ones trying to get them to hang out with us, so it wouldn’t be such a stretch to say that we’ve been trying so hard because we’ve been secretly dating and want us all to be friends. You know, rose-colored glasses and all that.” Chan made vague gestures in the air as he talked, much to Seungmin’s amusement.

“So you want to guilt-trip them into playing nice until they actually become friends?” Seungmin said. “Devious. Didn’t expect something like that from you.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “I’m not an angel.”

“Didn’t say you were,” Seungmin argued back. He sat back, thinking it over. As bizarre of a plan as it was, Chan made some good points. Hyunjin and Jisung clearly had no intention of becoming friends. They both had their heads so far up their asses to realize that they were both quite similar and could be really good friends if they just let their rivalry go. Maybe forcing them to play nice for their lovey-dovey friends during their honeymoon stage would get them to finally be civil with each other. Maybe not friends, but at least bury the hatchet. “I’m down.”

Chan blinked. Once. Twice. “What?”

Seungmin smirked. “What, not expecting it? It’s a good plan. We don’t even have to pretend to break up. Once they’re friends or close to it, we can just tell them we faked it. They’ll be mad at us, but they’ll be mad together. Still a win-win situation.”

“I wouldn’t exactly call that a win-win situation. I  _ do  _ work with Jisung,” Chan pointed out. “But I get your point. Still, we’re going to need a story, cause they’re gonna ask. Get our facts down, so they don’t catch on before they become friends.”

“Agreed.” Seungmin nodded. “So here’s what I think we should do.”

  
  
  


“Since fucking  _ when?”  _ Hyunjin shrieked, staring open-mouthed at Seungmin.

Seungmin sighed, continuing to unload the dishwasher. “I’ve told you already, it happened a month and a half ago. We just didn’t want to tell you guys because we knew you guys would make a huge fuss out of it. Like you’re doing right now.”

“Because it’s a _big_ fucking deal!” Hyunjin yelled. “You know who your boyfriend is friends with, right?”

“Chan is  _ not  _ Jisung-”

“Don’t say his name!”

“-and you know it,” Seungmin finished. “And stop yelling, would you? It’s not the end of the world that I’m dating Chan. You  _ like  _ Chan, remember? You get along with him just fine.”

Hyunjin stopped cold in his furious pacing, mouth dropping open again. “Wait. Is  _ this  _ why you’ve been trying to get me and Jisung to hang out with you guys? Because you guys are fucking dating?”

Seungmin fought back a smile, even with his back turned to his best friend. “Look, we just think this feud’s gone on long enough. Chan and I really just want to hang out with everyone as friends and you two are the only ones not on board.”

“Yeah, for good reason!”

He sighed. Turning around, he fixed Hyunjin with a disgruntled frown. “Look, whatever the reason, what we know is that we can’t all hang out together because you two can’t be civil for one hangout. So you can complain all you want about me associating with the enemy or whatever, but Chan and I are dating, and we will hang out with our mutual friends with or without you. It’s up to you and him to decide whether you want to join us.”

He walked past Hyunjin to retreat back to his room, letting a smirk finally appear on his lips once he’d completely left Hyunjin to his own thoughts.

Step one complete.

  
  
  


“Are you sure Hyunjin and Jisung are actually going to come?” Felix asked, a skeptical look on his face.

“We hope so,” Chan said, arm draped around Seungmin’s shoulders. “We did kinda guilt trip them into at least thinking about it.”

Minho scoffed. “I can’t believe it took you two dating for them to even get that far,” he retorted.

“Yeah, you should’ve started dating earlier,” Jeongin joked, eyes shining.

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “I think we’re doing just fine,” he said. “I wasn’t about to rush into a relationship just to get two idiots to stop fighting.”

Changbin laughed, setting the popcorn down onto the coffee table. “Fair point. Well, if they’re coming, then they’re super late. Want to just start the movie without them?”

“Might as well. No point waiting for someone who might not even show up.” Minho leaned back into the couch, pointing his remote at the screen. “Everyone ready?”

Everyone made themselves comfortable, either on Minho’s flimsy couch or on the soft rug underneath. Seungmin stood up to turn the lights off before settling down on his boyfriend’s lap, with Chan’s chest pressed to his back, and his arms wrapped around Seungmin’s stomach. He hummed, sinking into the warmth the other offered. An unintentional side effect from this scheme, he mused as the open credits appeared on the screen, but a welcome one anyway.

  
  
  


Hyunjin and Jisung showed up a quarter of the way into the movie, startling Felix and Jeongin by banging on the door just moments after a jump scare. Minho had stood up, stomping over to the front door and throwing it open with gusto. Behind the door, Hyunjin and Jisung stared at Minho, wide-eyed at the older’s grumpy expression.

Seungmin blinked once, twice. Turned to look at Chan, giving the two the same befuddled look as everyone else in the apartment. Turned back to the two rivals, completely bewildered. “Why...?”

“Don’t ask,” Jisung grumbled, storming into the apartment and throwing himself onto Jeongin’s lap, knocking all the air out of the youngest’s lungs. “What are we watching?”

Hyunjin stepped past the two and sat down next to Felix. “A horror movie?” He asked, turning to pout at Minho.

“Neither of you was here to suggest something else, so deal with it,” Minho retorted, sitting back down. Jisung audibly huffed, but didn’t say anything. 

Hyunjin shot Seungmin and Chan a skeptical look, then turned to everyone else. “Did you guys all know Seungmin and Chan were dating beforehand?”

“Like, before today? Not at all.” Changbin shook his head. “But it’s not that surprising. I always thought Chan liked Seungmin anyway.” Seungmin twisted around and cooed at the sight of Chan’s face, turning bright red, even as he avoided eye contact. 

Jeongin shrugged. “Seungmin does whatever he wants. I don’t care as long as he doesn’t get hurt.” He batted away Seungmin’s hands reaching behind Jisung to pinch the youngest’s cheeks.

Hyunjin frowned, opening his mouth as if to say something, before shaking his head and turning back around. “Nevermind. Let’s just watch the stupid movie.”

Chan squeezed Seungmin’s hand where they’re intertwined on Seungmin’s leg, and Seungmin felt his heart pound.

  
  
  


Unsurprisingly, their plan works.

Chan and Seungmin had been  _ very  _ careful with their planning, after all. Too forceful with their cutesy act, and Hyunjin and Jisung would catch on. Too relaxed, and the plan wouldn’t work at all. It was a very precarious balancing act, but Seungmin and Chan were nothing if not professionals. They wove their relationship into their daily lives with all the delicacy of surgeons. The carefully crafted pictures on Instagram, casual mentions of dates, and pet names were enough to convince everyone that they were dating.

Enough to convince Seungmin himself that they were dating.

Seungmin dozed on the couch, lulled to sleep by the mindless chatter around him. The slightly louder clanging from Hyunjin and Jisung in the kitchen didn’t faze him. Losing at rock paper scissors had earned them the privilege of washing the leftover dishes from dinner. It certainly hadn’t been planned, but Seungmin appreciated the two rivals’ sudden ineptitude at games of chance. It gave them an opportunity to be friends without Seungmin and Chan subtly (and not-so-subtly) guilt-tripping them.

“Is he actually asleep?” Minho said without any preamble, breaking the conversation.

“Looks like it,” Jeongin answered.

“He’s been really busy lately,” Chan explained.

“He’s gonna miss the cake if he keeps sleeping,” Felix whined. “Chan, can you wake him up?”

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Who’s dating Seungmin again?” Changbin teased. “Cause it’s not any of us.”

The sound of the kitchen timer beeping stopped everyone, and Seungmin heard what was probably Felix and some of the others making their way to the kitchen, their eager voices chatting about the cake fading into the background.

Seungmin heard a soft sigh before a warm hand slid up his back, brushing the hair out of his eyes. “Minnie. Seungminnie. Baby, wake up.” He could feel Chan’s breath on his cheeks, the cool smell of the breath mints he ate filling the air.

He opened his eyes slowly, taking in the soft expression on his boyfriend’s face as his fingers traced the outlines of his face. “Hey,” Seungmin croaked.

Chan’s lips blossomed into a gentle smile. “Hey,” he whispered. “We’re about to have dessert. Want some?”

“Mmhmm,” Seungmin hummed, eyes opening and closing a few more times. “Help me up?”

“Baby,” Chan teased, reaching over and pulling Seungmin into his arms, picking him up in an easy bridal carry. Seungmin squealed, heart pounding in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Chan’s neck. “The cake is done. We should get some before the others eat it all.”

Seungmin turned to face Chan, finding the older looking at him with such a tender look in his eyes that he almost wanted to look away. So unfair of his pretend boyfriend to look at him like that, like Seungmin gave Chan everything he needed to live. Like Seungmin could give him even more than that. A beat too late, he said, “Yeah... let’s get some cake.”

Chan gave him a sunny smile, setting him down. Seungmin missed his warmth immediately. “C’mon, let’s get some cake.”

Smiling, Seungmin took Chan’s outstretched hand, letting his boyfriend lead him to the kitchen.

  
  
  


Seungmin dreaded the day Jisung and Hyunjin became friends.

He couldn’t have predicted this when Chan proposed the stupid idea in the first place. He shouldn’t have gone with it in the first place. Because now he wanted Chan to be his  _ real  _ boyfriend. The past few weeks had felt so natural and effortless and  _ perfect.  _ Chan really fit himself into Seungmin’s idea of a perfect boyfriend without any trying, and Seungmin wanted him to stay like that forever. A stupid idea, really, considering that they weren’t actually dating. Now that Hyunjin and Jisung willingly hung out with each other and made awkward, stilted conversation that didn’t end in fighting, Seungmin knew time was starting to run out.

“Why do you look so sad?” 

“Huh?” Seungmin turned to see Jeongin giving the older a strange look. “What do you mean?”

“Just... that look.” Jeongin gestured to Seungmin’s face. “You look like a kicked puppy. What’s your deal?”

Seungmin blinked. “Nothing.” He turned back to the TV.

“Bullshit. You’re clearly upset over something.” Jeongin paused, frowning. “Did you and Chan have a fight?”

“What? No, Chan and I didn’t fight.” Seungmin opened his mouth to say  _ we aren’t even dating  _ and promptly shut it again, turning away.

Jeongin snorted. “Sounds fake, but okay.”

Seungmin made it a point to watch the movie, commenting whenever he saw an interesting camera angle or editing choice. He didn’t care much for the movie and Jeongin knew that; he  _ chose  _ the movie on purpose just to spite Seungmin. Still, Jeongin humored him, avoiding the elephant in the room until after they finished the movie and demolished the pizza and brownies.

“Seungmin?”

“Yeah?” 

Jeongin looked solemn as he sagely advised, “Whatever issue you’re having with Chan, just tell him. Even if he doesn’t like what you tell him, he’ll appreciate you being honest with him anyway.”

  
  
  


This was it.

Seungmin stared at the door to Chan’s apartment. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest like the pumping bass from a speaker, vibrating every bone in his body with each pulse. All he had to do was reach out and knock on the door. Chan would let him in, and then they could talk. Seungmin would confess that he had developed feelings for Chan. Chan would either feel the same and they’d date for real or he would probably (most likely) politely reject him and they would try to move on from it. That’s all he had to do. All he had to do.

He couldn’t do it.

His hands trembled at his sides, unwilling to move anywhere near the door. His feet refused to move, frozen to the ground. He knew Chan was waiting for him, had set aside time for another one of their “dates” and was completely unaware of Seungmin’s inner turmoil, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

On cue, Seungmin’s phone echoed with a loud  _ ping!  _

**From: Jeongin**

**You better talk to Chan today or I’ll send Hyunjin after you.**

Not helpful, Seungmin thought. But at least it was the push he needed to reach out and knock on the door. 

Chan opened the door almost before Seungmin could lower his hand, beaming at Seungmin. “Hey,” he greeted, leaning against the door frame with casual ease.

Seungmin blinked. “Uh, yeah, hey.”

“Don’t just stand there, come in, make yourself comfortable!”

Seungmin’s been here before. Several times in fact, for study dates and dinner dates. But now, knowing that he’s here to confess to Chan, everything feels foreign and strange again. He perched on the edge of the couch, watching Chan bustle around in the kitchen which smelled like chocolate and vanilla. “What did you make?”

“Hot chocolate and sugar cookies,” Chan replied. “I thought we could watch a movie today, your pick. I brought out some blankets, too.”

Seungmin shifted in his seat, tangling his fingers into one of the soft blankets Chan had laid out. He mustered the best smile he could when Chan came into the living room, holding two steaming mugs in his hands. “Looks good.”

Chan set down the mugs, glanced at Seungmin’s face again, and frowned. “Are you okay?” He leaned closer, combing a hand through Seungmin’s hair and tracing down the side of his face.

Seungmin instinctively leaned into his hand. “I’m fine,” he said.

For a few moments, Chan lingered, crouched in front of his boyfriend. Then he stood, moving back to the kitchen without a word. Seungmin’s heart pounded. Did he know? Did he read his face and see how in love he was? Or did Jeongin tell him? He wouldn’t put it past him to at least hint at something, given how exasperated the younger had gotten with each passing day.

Chan reentered the living room, setting the plate of cookies down in front of him. “What movie do you want to watch?” He asked as he settled down on the couch, throwing a blanket over Seungmin before grabbing one of his own and draping it over his legs.

“Anything, really,” Seungmin said. “I just wanted to spend time with you.”  _ And hopefully, muster the courage to confess to you.  _

“Okay.” Chan put on an action movie that Seungmin recognized. They’d had a marathon of the series during one of their group movie nights, but Seungmin fell asleep halfway through the night cocooned in Chan’s arms. Like right now, as Chan casually maneuvered Seungmin so that they were laying together, back to chest.

Seungmin fought down the blush that threatened to overtake his face, his heart already five seconds from bursting out of his chest. Chan rubbed soothing circles into the skin of Seungmin’s hips, clearly trying to get him to relax. He shook his head. Now wasn’t the time to freak out. Just relax and watch the movie for now. The moment will come. He relaxed against Chan, basking in the warmth the older provided.

Normally Seungmin would be commenting on any and every interesting shot he saw in the movie, talking about the technicality and purpose behind each shot to anyone who would listen, which was usually Chan, but sometimes Hyunjin, too. He didn’t say anything now, letting the movie play without any side commentary from a film student. Chan let him wallow in his thoughts for a little while, only adjusting their cuddling position every so often to get more comfortable.

Finally, halfway through the movie, Chan sighed and reached around Seungmin to pause the movie. Seungmin’s body burst into flames as his heart ground to a screeching stop. He froze in place even as Chan’s hands massaged his shoulders in a reassuring gesture, trying to gently turn Seungmin to face him. 

When that didn’t work, the older sighed. “Seungmin,” he called, carefully turning Seungmin around himself, keeping the other in his lap. “Seungmin,” he repeated, reaching up to cup his face. “What’s wrong, baby?”

“Nothing,” Seungmin lied.

“Signs say otherwise,” Chan said. “You know you can talk to me if something’s bothering you, right?”

Seungmin glanced away, burning a hole into the couch cushions with his eyes as he murmured, “What if it hurts you?”

Chan blinked, furrowing his brow. “Why should that matter? I’d rather you hurt me than hurt yourself trying to hide it.”

“And what if it hurts me too? Even if I say it?” Seungmin met Chan’s eyes, fighting tears with every fiber of his being. Even so, he could tell Chan noticed, the determination in his body seeping away to be replaced with gentle concern. 

“What’s hurting you?” Chan murmured, running his hands up Seungmin’s arms to his face, cupping his face. “How long has it been bothering you?”

Seungmin shrugged. “I don’t know. Couple of weeks?”

“Oh, baby.” Chan gathered Seungmin in his arms, pulling him into his chest. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Curled into Chan’s chest, Seungmin breaks. “I didn’t want anything to change.”

“What do you mean?”

Seungmin’s throat constricted as he fought the urge to cry. “I... I just... Hyunjin and Jisung are getting closer.”

“Yeah?” Chan stroked a hand down Seungmin’s back. “We wanted that, didn’t we?”

“I did, but I don’t want that either,” Seungmin confessed, gripping Chan’s shirt tightly in both hands.

“Why not?” Chan kept his voice calm, even though Seungmin could tell he’d taken the older by surprise.

Seungmin let out a shaky breath. “Because... because then we’d have to break up.”

“Why does that bother you?”

Chan shifted, and Seungmin instinctively tensed at the weight of his confused gaze on the top of his head. “Because I don’t want to break up.”

“Why don’t you want to break up?”

Goddammit, Chan clearly had no intention of letting Seungmin skirt around this. He took a deep breath, bracing himself in Chan’s hold. Now or never. “Because I have feelings for you.”

Chan stilled under his hands, falling silent for several heartbeats. Seungmin couldn’t even tell if he was breathing. Meanwhile, Seungmin’s heart pounded against his ribs like a jackhammer on concrete, threatening to shatter his very being. His hands trembled, but he didn’t dare look up to see Chan’s expression. He didn’t want to know what Chan was thinking, how Chan felt about him, if he had even  _ considered  _ the idea that Seungmin could have feelings for himー

“Seungmin.” When Seungmin didn’t respond, Chan tried again. “Seungmin, can you look at me, please?” 

Seungmin let out a shaky breath. He didn’t want to look. He didn’t want to face the consequences. Chan would be super awkward around him from now on and they’d have to explain to their friends and they wouldn’t know how  _ bad  _ it was andー

“Seungmin, baby.” A hand curled under Seungmin’s chin, lifting his head to meet Chan’s eyes. “Can you listen to me now?”

He still called him baby. Seungmin’s mind whirled with all the possibilities of what that meant. Did that mean Chan liked him too? Or was it just habit at this point? Maybe he only meant it platonically? That was a thing, right? Jisung called Minho baby jokingly all the time. It didn’t have to mean something all the time.

“You with me, Seungmin?” Chan’s voice startled him out of his thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “I have something important to say.”

Seungmin fought back a flinch. Don’t panic. Of course, Chan had something to say about it. Seungmin just dropped a bomb on him, it was only natural Chan wanted to discuss it. “Yeah?”

“So...” Chan paused, clearly trying to gather his thoughts. “To make sure we’re on the same page. You said... you like me. Romantically.”

Seungmin nodded, voice caught in his throat.

“And because we’re fake dating to get Jisung and Hyunjin to become friendsーwhich worked, by the wayーyou don’t want this to end.”

Another nod.

Chan let out a deep breath. Seungmin’s heart seized. “Okay... If we’re being honest... I don’t want this to end either.”

Seungmin gulped. He... didn’t?

“I... I have feelings for you too.” Chan’s hands, resting on the back of Seungmin’s shirt, tensed. “I’ve liked you for a while now, to be honest. That wasn’t why I suggested this fake dating thing in the first place. I promise I wasn’t trying to take advantage of the situation. But... I won’t lie to you and say that I hadn’t thought about what it would be like to date you when I suggested it.”

Seungmin stared at Chan, frozen. Chan actually  _ liked  _ him? For real? That... was an option? He knew it was a general possibility, but for him? He’d thought the chances were slimmer than they were.

Chan liked him back.

Chan liked  _ him  _ back.

Chan  _ liked  _ him back.

Seungmin could probably faint right now if he tried.

“You... still want to date me?” Seungmin’s mouth felt numb. He’s not actually sure how or why it’s still moving without him consciously trying to say anything but honestly, he can’t complain. Maybe his body has had enough of Seungmin’s moping too.

Chan nodded. Seungmin felt Chan’s hands spasm and shift. “Yeah. I’ve liked you for fucking forever. I just never thought you’d like me back so I never said anything. I thought I’d be okay with just being friends, but then this whole fake dating thing happened and... yeah.” Chan’s mouth clicked shut as his face flushed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to ramble.”

Seungmin finally unfroze and he let out a soft, breathy giggle. “It’s okay. I... I’m just glad everything worked out.” He let out a louder giggle. “I  _ can’t  _ believe it took us fake dating for me to even realize I liked you.”

Chan laughed, awkward tension bleeding away to euphoric relief. “Well, considering I thought we’d just be friends forever, I’m happy with the way this turned out.” He pulled Seungmin closer until their foreheads were touching. 

Chan’s hands traveled upwards, wrapping Seungmin in his warmth. “So, just to be clear, we’re dating now? Officially, no faking, no breaking up just because we finally brought the two dumbasses we call our best friends together?”

Seungmin grinned. “Yeah, officially not faking anymore.”

“Cool.” Chan’s gaze dropped to Seungmin’s lips with purposeful intent. “So, I can kiss you for real now?”

They hadn’t kissed during their fake dating stint. No need to, when Seungmin’s uncharacteristic clinginess and Chan’s obsession with leaving kisses on Seungmin’s cheek, forehead, hair, ear, and whatever he could reach that  _ wasn’t  _ Seungmin’s lips spoke more than a “real” kiss would.

Seungmin’s face flushed but he reached up to cup Chan’s face anyway. “I’d hate you if you didn’t.”

“Well, can’t have that, now can we,” Chan murmured, leaning in.

Seungmin hummed as he met his boyfriend halfway, letting their lips meet in a long-awaited kiss. He might not have expected this to happen when he agreed to Chan’s crazy idea, but he was sure as hell going to enjoy this unexpected side effect.

  
  
  


Jisung glanced at the front of the café, watching Chan drape himself all over Seungmin as they waited for their drinks. “Is it just me, or are Seungmin and Chan being a little too...”

“Mushy? Gross? Insufferable?” Hyunjin supplied, following Jisung’s glance and grimacing.

“Yes to all of that,” Jisung said. “Like, Chan is clingy but even this is too much for him.”

“Says you, Seungmin  _ never  _ lets me cling to him like that! I thought he hated skinship, why does Chan get to do that?” Hyunjin whined, slumping in his chair and pouting.

Jisung smirked. “Boyfriend privileges, I guess.” He glanced back at the front of the café and fought the urge to projectile vomit. “Man, I’m glad you’re sane like me. I can’t believe everyone else thinks  _ that,”  _ he gestured to the couple, “is cute.”

“Well, I can’t believe  _ they’re  _ the reason we’re even talking to each other,” Hyunjin retorted. “Now we get to be miserable and complain to each other about the stupid romantics that are our best friends.”

“Thank god for small favors, I guess,” Jisung grumbled, wearily returning Hyunjin’s fistbump.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally had written this prompt written down forever and this fic fest gave me the opportunity to write a story based around it. I didn't touch on every aspect of the prompt, but who knows? Maybe there will be a sequel (I need to stop saying that I almost never come through on these promises)
> 
> Original Prompt (which is mine): A and B are the best friends of C and D, who fight all the time because they have [assumed] unrequited feelings for each other. In order to try to get them together (or at least form a truce) they decide to fake date so that they can effectively guilt trip C and D into being nice around them.


End file.
